The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved holders. More specifically, it pertains to holders which are primarily adapted to be utilized in holding file folders and various other items commonly encountered in offices.
Many different structures have, of course, been developed and used in holding such file folders and other various related items such as envelopes. This invention is primarily concerned in holders which support such objects in vertical positions in such a manner that the contents of file folders are not apt to fall out of such folders and in such a manner that a single folder can easily be selected from a group of folders.
Such holders have commonly been constructed so as to utilize a generally elongated, generally rectilinear base provided with upstanding ends at the opposed ends of the base. These upstanding ends have normally been shaped so as to engage and support various objects in the holder so that such objects extend vertically. In order to facilitate the shipment of such holders, it is known to construct them so that the ends used are pivotally mounted upon the base in such a manner that they can be shipped parallel to the base and to construct these holders to include detents or detent means securing these ends so that they extend vertically when they are unfolded to an operative position.
Although structures of this type are unquestionably highly utilitarian, certain problems have been encountered in connnection with them. These problems center about the fact that various different standardized paper sizes are commonly utilized. A holder of the type indicated in the preceding is normally constructed so as to be utilized with only objects of a given or standardized length. As a consequence of this, a stationery store desiring to supply the needs of all of its customers has to stock various different holders of different standardized lengths. Economics makes this disadvantageous. Further, a customer cannot utilize non-adjustable holders as indicated with file folders, envelopes and various different objects of different standardized lengths.